jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Babel
Die Babels gewinnen immer mehr an Bedeutung und sind von den Benutzerseiten gar nicht mehr wegzudenken, allerdings sind die Vorlagen immer noch hier und da verstreut, deshalb bin ich seit geraumer Zeit schon bemüht eine Vereinheitlichung zu schaffen. Ich möchte, dass wir diese Vereinheitlichung zusammen gestalten, deshalb nun hier ein paar Fragen an alle: 1. Wollen wir für die Babels einen eigenen Namensraum verwenden? Vorteile: *Die Babels werden in Babel: abgelegt und nicht in Vorlage:Babel: wodurch lange Namen entstehen und es wie hier aussieht: Kategorie:Benutzervorlagen. *In der Suche kann man gezielt nach bestimmten Babels durch Eingabe von Stichwörtern suchen. Nachteile: Sehe ich im Moment keine, wenn euch etwas einfällt, sagt bitte bescheid. 2. Wie sollen die Babels aussehen? *Alle in der selben Farbe? *Alle in der selben Größe? *usw. Natürlich können wir auch Babels für individuelle Anpassung erstellen, wie hier: Vorlage:Benutzervorlage:Individuell. Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auf die beiden Punkte eingeht und evtl. noch eigene Gedanken und Ideen einbringt. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:22, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Bitte in den Namensraum Babel noch nichts ablegen! :Ich halte das für sinnvoll, weil man die Vorlagen mittlerweile kaum noch findet. Ein Nachteil währe, wenn man die Babeln nichtmehr mit einfügen könnte, aber das geht ja hoffentlich? Zur Farbe: ich denke die Farbe sollte einstellbar seien, wie bei der Vorlage:Kampfgruppe. Die Breite sollte einheitlich sein, die höhe nicht, dami man unteschiedlich lange Texte und Bilder mit unteschiedlichem Höhen-Breiten-Verhältnis nehmen kann. MfG - Cody 18:42, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Dem hab ich nichts hinzuzufügen!--Finwe Disku 18:46, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Cody hat vollkommen Recht!! Die Farbe sollte man einstellen können und die Breite sollte einheitlich sein. Und wenn man die Babels in Babel: ablegt, ist es leichter sie zu finden!( Ich hatte bisher auch manchmal Schwierigkeiten die Babels zu finden!!) Mace Windu 33 18:59, 17.Aug 2007 (CEST) *Also ich finde, dass man mit der Vorlage:Benutzervorlage:Individuel schon genug individualität bei den Babels hat und dass die Babels das Blau beibehalten sollten, ebenso die Höhe und die Breite. Die Höhe verändert sich sowieso, wenn man dasBild zu groß macht. Aber der Namensraum ist eine super Idee. Boba 19:21, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Ich will aber kein so ein kleines, bleiben die alten dann bestehen? also das Vandalismusbabel und das Qualitätsbabel? Jango 20:19, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Habe da nichts anzuwenden, wenn man mir erklärt was gewechselt werden muss, bei den jetzigen Babels, falls überhaupt...--Darth Vader 02:05, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich frage mich, ob ein Namensraum Babel wirklich Sinn macht. Meine Babel sieht nämlich im Moment so hier aus: |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} Wofür also ein Namensraum Babel? Schaut euch mal folgende Kategorie an, und sagt mir bitte, ob wir z.B. für Qualitätsoffensive oder schlicht nehmen wollen: Kategorie:Babelvorlagen. Dann sollten wir eine Version beibehalten und die Kategorie mit neuen Babels ergänzen. Gruß, Premia Admin 04:52, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Ich fänds schon sinnvoll, das man die Babels von den anderen Vorlagen mt nem Namensraum trennt, wir können die Alten doch alle in den Namensraum verschieben, dann müsste auch niemand was umändern, da das alte ja zum rediret wird Gruß Jango 06:49, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Bitte begründen! Was gegen den Namensraum spricht: Man muss jedesmal Babel davorsetzen, also statt . Was die Auffindbarkeit betrifft, wären die Babelvorlagen eh alle in der Kategorie:Babelvorlagen. Deshalb bitte begründen und Pros für den Namensraum nennen, wenn ihr dafür seid. Babels können in Zukunft übrigens auch in die Infobox eingebunden werden. Schaut einfach mal auf meine Benutzerseite! Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 06:54, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Oh du verlangst viel um diese Uhrzeit :P, ich muss gleich in die Schule fahren, mann, ich mach das wenn ich wieder komme, hab dzu jetzt keine nerven und wie gesagt, mit nem redirect dürfts gehen, das die bestehenden gehen, aber wenn ich wieder komme überleg ich mir ein gutes Pro Gruß Jango 06:57, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Alles klar, tu das! Bild:;-).gif Bild:bubble.gif Premia Admin 07:00, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Also die Babel sind weit verstreut über die Kategorien Babelvorlagen, Babel und Benutzervorlage, das sollte man auf jedenfall vereinheitlichen... Und sage es bitte nochmal klar und deutlich, nehmen wir den Namensraum, oder nicht? Das habe ich deinen Beiträgen noch nicht entnehmen können... MfG - Cody 13:04, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Sehe ich auch so. Der Begriff "Babel" hat sich dermaßen eingebürgert, sodass die übrigen Kategorien keinen Sinn mehr machen. Lasst uns alle Babels unter dem Banner "Babel:" vereinen! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 13:15, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Und wieder fehlt eine Begründung... Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 15:48, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Weil es so schön aus sieht^^ Ich denke, der Namensraum ist nicht unbedingt nötig, wenn wir alle vorlagen in eine Kat ablegen. MfG - Cody 15:51, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach ja, hier ist die Begründung: "Vorteile: *Die Babels werden in Babel: abgelegt und nicht in Vorlage:Babel: wodurch lange Namen entstehen und es wie hier aussieht: Kategorie:Benutzervorlagen. *In der Suche kann man gezielt nach bestimmten Babels durch Eingabe von Stichwörtern suchen. Nachteile: Sehe ich im Moment keine, wenn euch etwas einfällt, sagt bitte bescheid." das hast du geschrieben, und ich stimme mit dir überein. MfG - Cody 15:53, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe eben mit Ben über das Thema gesprochen, und es scheint wirklich nichts für einen Namensraum Babel: zu sprechen, außer dass es viell. schick aussieht, was nicht wirklich ein Grund sein darf, weil darunter die Funktionalität leiden würde. Also wenn keine großartigen Argumente folgen, werde ich demnächst alle Babel: löschen und den Namensraum Babel wieder entfernen. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:59, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) *So...wird wahrscheinlich wieder ein langer Text :) Der Namensraum Babel ist eine gute Idee. So kann man dort wichtige Babel unter einem konkreten Namen ablegen, da es durchaus möglich ist, dass irgendwann eine Vorlage geschrieben werden muss, die denselben Namen wie ein Babel hat. Dann muss man entscheiden: Mach ich mir die Arbeit die Babelvorlage zu verschieben, den Redirect zu löschen, alle Benutzerseiten, die das Babel hatten anpassen, dann die Vorlage schreibe oder die Vorlage unter einem völlig anderem unpassendem Namen erstelle und damit Gefahr laufe, dass sie bei dringender Not nicht zu finden ist? Oder mache ich einen Babelnamensraum, wo dann alle Babel reinkommen und die Benutzer selbst die vorherigen Babelvorlagen (wie das Babel ) durch ein einfaches Babel: umändere und ich dann alle vorherigen Babelvorlagen lösche und somit mir nicht zusätzliche Arbeit mache. Wie du Premia auch schon angemerkt hast, lassen sich die Babel dann auch schneller finden, indem man in der Suche den Namensraum Babel ankreuzt und dann Qualitätsoffensive eintippt. Desweiteren würden dann Vorlagen wie verschwinden, die ja viel zu umständlich zu schreiben sind, sodass man gar nicht in die Versuchung kommt sie zu benutzen. Weiterhin kann man dann als User Babelvorlagen machen, die früher vielleicht als unnötig gesehen worden wären, da man dafür keine Vorlage machen muss oder so. Da nun aber ein Namensraum für Babel entstanden ist, kann man seine eigenen kreierten Babel, die bei anderen Benutzer Anklang gefunden haben, als "Vorlage" erstellen und den anderen Benutzer so das "anschliessen" (Zum Beispiel: „Dieser Benutzer kämpft für die Rechteder Klonkrieger“) zu erleichtern. Im Großen und Ganzen wäre das vorteilhaft gegenüber den neuen, frischen und unerfahrenen Benutzern, die so leicht, die Babel, die sie besonders ansprechen, auf ihre Benutzerseite machen können, ohne dabei einen komplizierten Text kopieren müssen und dabei Gefahr laufen, einen kleinen, aber für das Babel wichtigen, Teil zu kopieren, was nebenbei die Lezten Änderungen nicht sehr füllt. (Denn wie oft ist es einem unerfahren Benutzer schon passiert, dass er 10-20 mal hintereinander seine Babel richten musste, weil es einen Teil vergessen hatte zu kopieren und aus dem Quelltext einer anderen Benutzerseite nicht schlau wurde, dann von einem erfahren Benutzer freundlich darauf hingewiesen wurde, die Vorschaufunktion zu benutzen und der Benutzer sich dann füjlt als hätte er einen gravierenden Fehler gemacht und vermutlich auf die Idee kommt, nie wieder zu kommen.) Also von mir gibt es definitiv ein . Gruß Boba 16:37, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hallo Boba, ich werde Punkt für Punkt auf deine Argumente eingehen. 1. Namenskonflikt: Wir sollten uns überlegen wann wirklich mal ein Namenskonflikt entstehen kann. Bei all den Babelvorlagen, die ich bisher angelegt habe, ist das bisher nämlich nicht vorgekommen, und wenn dieser unwahrscheinliche Fall wirklich mal eintreten sollte, dann kann man den Namen der entsprechenden, neuen Vorlage einfach anders schreiben. Also verschoben werden muss da nix. 2. Suche: Die Suche der Babel erübrigt sich, weil sie alle in der Kategorie:Babelvorlagen aufzufinden sein werden. 3. Die Vorlagen Kategorie:Benutzervorlagen werden so oder so verschwinden. 4. Einfachheit: Ich denke, dass z.B. komplizierter ist als , da länger. Da es in erster Linie darum geht, neuen Benutzern die Verwendung der Babels so einfach wie möglich zu gestalten, spricht die Einfachheit im Umgang mit den Babels ganz klar gegen den Namensraum Babel. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:27, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nachdem ich meinen Beitrag geschrieben habe, kamen mir selbst schon einige Zweifel, die ich aber sofort wieder abgeschüttelt habe, da ich meine Argumente für unkonterbar hielt ;). Jetz wo ich mir deine Argumente ansehe fällt mir auf, das meine Zweifel gar nicht so falsch waren, daher möchte ich auf deine Argumente ebenso Punkt für Punkt eingehen. :#Ich stimme mit dir überein, an die Möglichkeit hab ich gar nicht so richtig gedacht, das wäre in der Tat einfacher (Und so unwahrscheinlich ist der Fall gar nicht, ich hab eine Babelvorlage gemacht, die direkt in die Kategorie:Benutzer einordnet und wollte sie Vorlage:Benutzer nennen, dummerweise gibts die ja schon ;) also hab ich sie Vorlage:Jedipediabenutzer genannt) :#Hier stimme ich die ebenfalls zu, da muss ich oben irgendwie was falsch verstanden haben... :#Gut, wenn die verschwinden, dann ist ja gut :) :#Okay, da hast du auch Recht....aber wie genau machen wir das jetzt mit den Vereinhaltlichen bzw. was steht jetzt an und wie können wir dir und den Admins helfen, dmit ihr nicht alles alleine machen müsst (ihr habt so oder so schon genug Arbeit ;)) :Viele, viele Grüße Boba 17:41, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, dass du helfen möchtest, Boba! Erst einmal sollten wir uns auf ein Vorlagendesign festlegen, dann kanns richtig losgehen. Ich habe eben ein Chat mit Jango geführt, und er schien mir unzufrieden mit dem Design wie er z.B. in Vorlage:Qualitätsoffensive zu finden ist. Die zwei Punkte, die ihn störten waren: 1. Der Rand ist nicht grau. 2. float:right fehlt. Ich dachte schon einen Kompromiss eingegangen zu sein, weil ich von den "kleinen" Babels weggegangen bin. (siehe ältere Version meiner Benutzerseite: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Benutzer:Premia&oldid=157294). Die neuen Babelvorlagen sähen dann so aus: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Benutzer:Premia&oldid=163180. Also das Babelfeld ist natürlich trotzdem rechtsbündig, weil float:right in Vorlage:Babel schon drin ist. Die Babelvorlagen sind dann mittig im Babelfeld, was einfach ein schöneres Bild abgibt. Außerdem ist der Rand im selben blau wie der Kasten links und fließt somit nahtlos ineinander. Das sind Vorschläge von mir, die nicht durchgeführt werden müssen, aber können. Ihr könnt alle mitgestalten. Sicherlich werden nicht alle glücklich werden, aber einen Kompromiss sollten wir schon finden. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:01, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::oO ein Chat, per ICQ, hmmm dann hab ich dich wohl verpasst, wollt dir nämlich noch ne Frage wegen den Benutzerkats (Benutzer mit ICQ und so), weil da sind ein paar Benutzer falsch kategorisiert, u.a. unser RC :), aber das ist nicht sooo wichtig, wollt nämlich wissen ob ich die einfach umkategorisieren kann, oder ob ich da die Erlaubnis eines Admins haben muss oder ob ich ihnen einfach auf der Disku bescheid geben soll? Back to topic: Ich kann mir nicht genau vorstellen wie du das meinst mit den Babel (das mit den kleinen Babel hab ich gerallt^^) wäre es möglich, wenn wir wie (hab ich recherchiert ;)) bei der Hauptseite einfach immer Vorlage:Babel/Benutzername (Benutzername, damit man weiß von wem der Vorschlag ist) damit man den Benutzer direkt vor Augen führen kann wie das aussehen wird, damit keiner später negativ überrascht wird, weil er es sich anders vorgestellt hatte oder so geht das? Gruß Boba 18:22, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach und kein Problem ich helfe doch gerne ;) Premia Admin 21:14, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß nicht genau was du vorhast, aber du kannst die Vorlagen doch überall reinknallen! Bild:;-).gif Als Beispiel: gibt folgendes aus: 70px|center Dieser Benutzer sammelt oder spielt das Star Wars Trading Card Game von Wizards of the Coast. Kategorie:Vorschläge